Balance of the Force
by caenaldehage
Summary: We all know what happened in Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith, but what would have happened if Anakin never cut off Mace Windu's Hand?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into Chancellor Palpatine's office, the fear in my heart growing with the sight of my old friend at lightsaber point. "You are under arrest, my lord," came the voice of Master Mace Windu, the tip of his violet lightsaber to the face of the corrupt politican. Windu held up a hand to me, not taking his concentration from the old man.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over!" His voice was strained, as if he had been fighting for hours against a master of their lightsaber form. He had fought and lost.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost." The emotion in Master Windu's eyes and voice was uncharacteristic of a Jedi, especially a Master of his level. I was conflicted.

"No…no, no…you will die!" A sinister voice grew from the old man as blue lightning leapt from his fingertips. The lightsaber blade was raised, blocking the energy from the Sith lord and sending it back at him. I turned my face away for a moment, no desire to be hurt in the backlash.

"He is a traitor!" The strain shone in the Jedi Master's voice, his blade growing closer and closer to the old man's face. Each bolt of lightning twisted and morphed his skin, progressively aging him faster.

"I have the power to save the ones you love!" Palpatine pleaded to me, and for a few moments, he had me convinced. Here he seemed, a helpless old man being attacked by a Master of the Jedi Order. "You must choose!"

"Don't listen to him Anakin!" I was conflicted. How could I let my dear friend die, especially if he did have the secrets to saving Padme? This Jedi Master had given me no solution to my problem.

"Don't let him kill me! I…can't hold it…any longer…I'm too weak…Anakin! Anakin, help me!" The lightning ceased, the lightsaber tip to the Chancellor's throat again. "I…I can't hold on any longer…"

"I am going to end this once and for all." The anger in Windu's voice was appalling. He was starting to sound like a Sith himself.

"You can't. He must stand trial." I stepped closer, pleading to the Master. Chancellor Palpatine was breathing heavy, barely able to speak.

"He has control of the Senate and the Courts. He's too dangerous to be kept alive."

"I'm too weak! Don't kill me…please…"

"It is not the Jedi Way. He must live!" Master Windu tensed, his lightsaber slowly moving back into a strike.

"Please…don't…" The Chancellor pleaded, his red eyes filled with fear.

"I need him!" I pleaded to the Master, as he drew back his lightsaber for the final blow. "No!" I drew my own, deflecting the blade and facing the Master. Our blades flashed, stepping off the window sill and crossing blades. Our lightsabers locked as the Chancellor stood.

"Good Anakin, good. You will make a fine Sith Lord." The sinister emotions dripped from his voice. Sith Lord? No, that can't be. I am nothing like the Sith! My blade lowered, as I dropped the hilt to the ground.

"No…" I turned to the Chancellor, calm in my speech. "No, my old friend. I am nothing like you. I am a Jedi of the Republic." Pulling my lightsaber to my hand, I ignited the blue blade. "You are under arrest, Sith Lord."

"I offered you the power to save Padme, and you betray me like this?" The Chancellor drew closer, his hands raising. "So be it."

Lightning flashed from the fingertips of the Sith, striking my body. I cried out in agony, but quickly blocked the bolts with the blade of my saber. In the blink of an eye, Master Windu was at the side of Palpatine, and with one swift movement, removed the Sith Lord's hands and head. The body crumpled as the head plummeted to the city below.

My knees collapsed as the realization that my oldest friend in the Senate was not only a Sith Lord, but was also dead. A hand pressed against my shoulder, warm against my clothing. I looked up to the calm face of Master Windu, extending a hand to help me up. "You've done the Republic well, Anakin."

I shook my head, grabbing his hand and standing. "No, that was not the Jedi Way…"

"Sometimes, difficult decisions must be made for the greater good. That man," he said, gesturing to the body, "corrupted your mind and heart. However, in the end, you chose the Light. You have brought balance to the Force." Master Windu placed a hand on my back, guiding me out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

News soon spread throughout the Republic, easily moving between worlds with the help of long-range communication. Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was tried under the courts of the Republic, returning a guilty verdict for the cause of the Clone Wars on both fronts. His penalty had already been served, the body being burned on a small moon orbiting Mustafar.

Anakin had spent the days since the death of the Sith Lord at his home, processing what had happened not a week before. Locked in a small room away from his family and friends, the only solace he found was in the form of visions. The future. A crying voice...no, two. Twins. The look on Padme's face as she held two children in her arms.

A knock on the door stirred him from his visions. Only one person knew he was in there, and as he slowly opened the door, he noticed his brother of the Force. "Anakin, the Council wishes to speak with you on the matters that have past," came the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a soft look in his eyes. "I understand, Master," was Anakin's only reply, as he stepped out of the room and out to the landing platform.

The flight aboard the clone trooper's ship was silent aside from the signals to different landing crews, and the whistling of the wind. Anakin's and Obi-Wan entered the Temple, proceeding quickly to the lift, and entering the Council chambers. Every master minus two were in attendance, as Obi-Wan took his seat.

"Anakin, the Council thanks you for all you have done for the Republic, and the galaxy," echoed Mace Windu, in his chair directly ahead of the young Jedi. "You have not only brought down the remaining Sith Lords, but you have proven this Council wrong in a previous decision."

"As it stands, the Council agreed to your appointment on a tentative note in order to keep a watchful eye over former Chancellor Palpatine. However, due to recent events, this Council would like to extend a welcoming hand to our ranks." A small smile spread to Obi-Wan's lips, as Mace continued. "Please take your seat, Master Skywalker."

* * *

Sabers flashed through the air, as the two Jedi squared off against one another. Neither were willing to give up, and neither would. Each clash sent and echo through the chamber, and as the younglings watched, the blue and lilac hues of the blades spun through the air. Finally, after a minute more, the two stopped and powered down.

"When two Jedi have spent countless hours together on missions and in training, their lightsaber styles start to compliment and contradict each other. While Master Kenobi is a Form III specialist, I have devoted my studies towards Form V. The impenetrable defense of Soresu, the overwhelming power of Djem So. In time you will find your own style of lightsaber combat, but all start from Shii Cho. Class dismissed."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Anakin slumped to the ground as the class left the room. "Who would have thought that teaching a class of younglings would tire me out this much?" Obi-Wan chuckled, sitting beside his friend.

"You seemed perfectly comfortable teaching the younglings, Anakin. Why not train to be the next Battlemaster?"

"I just reached the rank of Master, and you're already pushing me into staying at the Temple," he joked, levitating a training droid into the air. "Besides, there's something I have to do before I can even think about giving up on being a Guardian."

"Ahsoka?" Anakin nodded slowly, returning the droid to its resting place.

"I feel that I can convince her to come back if I can just find her," he said softly, his thoughts swimming in his head. "I still feel guilty over letting her go, and...I feel she will be a great ally to the Order."

* * *

Anakin sat in the Jedi Archives, searching stories of a ghost that was told to defend the helpless. "Ilum, Bespin, Toruga. All locations of this so-called 'ghost,' but here," he said bringing up an image of a planet on his display, "is the location of most of the instances. May come back with some information on Ahsoka."

* * *

Landing his ship on the surface of Dantooine, he made sure to get into town as quickly as possible. The regular bustle of a village swam with life as he wandered, hood pulled up over his head. A familiar presence passed by him, a few meters to his right. Bridging the distance quickly, he made certain to hide his presence from the figure.

The figure led him outside of the city, to a nearby cave glowing with a small fire. An echoed voice resonated from the entrance. Ahsoka. He entered the entrance of the cave, the shadow of his cloak's hood covering his face. The Toruga female that sat before him was older, changed, more skilled. The Force was strong with her, as it had been when she was his apprentice.

"Ahsoka." Lightsabers flew out of a nearby pouch, as the white blades ignited at his neck.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?!" There was a surprising amount of fear in her voice, almost as if she didn't recognize him at all.

"C'mon Snips, you couldn't have forgotten me already," he said, as he removed the hood of his cloak. The fear on the Toruga's face melted, as the lightsabers fell to the cave floor.

"Master."


End file.
